1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device, and more particularly, it relates to an image pickup device comprising a support leg mounting member for mounting a support leg on the image pickup device for supporting the image pickup device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image pickup device comprising a support leg mounting member (tripod mounting member) for mounting a support leg such as a tripod on the image pickup device is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 8-304902 (1996), 2002-6381, 2003-241278 and 2003-255453, for example.
Each of the aforementioned four gazettes discloses an image pickup device constituted of a housing, on which a tripod mounting member having an internal thread portion is set. A tripod for supporting the image pickup device according to each of the aforementioned four gazettes is provided with an external thread portion fitted with the internal thread portion of the tripod mounting member of the image pickup device.
In each of conventional image pickup devices disclosed in the aforementioned four gazettes, however, an internal thread portion of a tripod mounting member (support leg mounting member) of the image pickup device is disadvantageously broken when an external thread portion of a tripod is fitted into the internal thread portion of the image pickup device.